Final Moments
by TypicalHyphen24
Summary: The final moments of a father with his daughter, wishing they had spent their lives a little different.


**AN: Hey so I was bored one day and wrote this down, I found it and decided to put it here. I wanted to make it a Dad Danny x Dani story, a happy one, but it turned sad instead. I also put a song in here, it may not fit exactly, but it was more of what Danny wanted to happen instead.**

 **Don't own DP. Or the song.**

 **All Our Days - Jeff Williams**

 _Long ago, before we met_

 _I dreamed about you._

 _The peace you'd bring._

 _The songs we sing._

 _The way you'd make things new._

He had won, but he had lost as well. The battle was long and treacherous, but no loss of life, save for the two combatants. He was fading, the world was safe, now there was no threat but soon no hero either. He stared to the sky, a small form floating down to him, he smiled at seeing who it was. There coming to his side was his daughter, the only half ghost he had any connection with, Dani Phantom.

"Hey kiddo, your dad did pretty good huh?" He was sent into a fit of coughs, spitting up ectoplasm.

Dani, seeing the state her father was in, was tearing up at this point, she couldn't believe this was happening, he finally saw her as his daughter, but he was dying it wasn't fair.

"No you can't go *sobs* I just got you to be my dad, I can't *sobs* lose you."She gripped the remains of the torso area of his hazmat suit, crying into his chest.

 _Then one day, you arrived._

 _I heard your angel cry._

 _Helpless, small, and perfect._

 _Welcome to your life._

Danny reached up to stroke her hair, calming her a bit, her hair was much softer than his rough and unkempt hair, it was always a wonder to him.

"I remember when I first saw you Dani. I didn't know who you were, but I already felt the strong need to protect you, stronger than with anyone else."

"Really? But I was just a clone then, there was no way you would have been my father then." Dani said in a sad soft voice.

"I was always your dad Angel Face, since I first found out who you were, you were my precious daughter. I'm just sorry I couldn't tell you sooner." His voice was raspy and getting weak, he couldn't sustain himself much longer, but he was happy he could finally tell her.

"I love you Dani. Always remember that your Dad loved you."

 _And on that day I made a vow._

 _Whispered and true._

 _No matter what, no matter how,_

 _I made this promise to you._

"I love you too Daddy, please don't leave me."Dani said throwing her arms around his neck as if to shield him from Death claiming him.

Danny just smiled and hugged her back, cherishing his final moments in this life, the final moments with his daughter. He could see his form becoming more transparent by the second. The ectoplasm leaking from his wounds formed a pool around him, Dani didn't seem to notice though.

 _I will cling, I will clutch,_

 _I'll hold onto you, I won't turn away._

 _I won't leave, I won't go._

 _I'll stay with you all our days._

"Angel Face it's time for me to go, but promise me two things,"

Dani still shedding tears looked at him and gave him a nod. She didn't want to believe these would be the last words she'd ever share with him, she didn't want to believe that these were the last moments she'd spend with him. But she knew they were, so if he had anything to say she was going to listen and obey.

" I want you to stop travelling. I know you want to experience the world, but every time you came back you always looked worse for wear. I should have asked you before any of this, I was always so worried about you, and how you were doing. I always wanted to spend time with you, watch you grow, and show you the love you deserved. So I want you to live with my parents, they know of my ghost half so just tell them of who you are, my daughter, my brightest light, you always made me so proud, they will take care of you."

 _Years of joy have past since then._

 _With time I seen you grow._

 _Watched you play, new each day._

 _I begged the time to slow._

Dani couldn't believe what she was hearing, or rather she could. How could she not think that Danny was worried about her when she wasn't there, especially when she came back thinner than she should have been, clothes all torn up, dirty and covered in grease. Just hearing all of what could have been if she stayed, and how he was still proud of her was enough to make tears of joy fall down her face again. Danny held her closer this time, not caring about the pain that came with the movement, only caring of the life he held in his arms.

"The second is that you don't pick up where I left off, I don't want you joining me for a long time. I know you'll want to be the hero, but please don't, I want to know you'll be safe. Please Dani."

Danny knew this would be hard for her, he knew she was basically him, yet he wanted her not to be because she was her own person. Dani had even hesitated at this, she couldn't just stop it, but she didn't want to deny him his dying wish so she nodded again.

 _And though I miss the little girl,_

 _You've made me awful proud._

 _Funny how our lives change,_

 _Cause you're my hero now_

Danny smiled, leaning up he kissed her forehead, as any loving father would. He wiped the tears from her eyes before staring back into the inky darkness of the night sky. The calming effect it always had when he stared into the scene greater than ever, here in his final hour.

"Goodbye... Angel Face. Know I will always be watching you, like the stars in the sky above, I'll be there for you." With those last few words uttered Danny dissipated into the night no trace of him left, except the pool of evaporating ectoplasm.

 _But things in life will rearrange._

 _Friends come and go._

 _Don't ever doubt, don't ever fear._

 _I'm always here and you know._

"Goodbye... Dad, I love you."

With those last words Dani broke down, she cried and screamed for the world to hear. Her father gone, the only one to understand her and love her, she would never get him back, life wasn't fair. Why did it have to be like this? Why did Plasmius have to take everything from her? She continued like that for what seemed like hours. She wept for a hero, for her savior, for her father...

 _I will stay with you all our days..._

 **Hyphen Note: I have a poll up if you could make some choices that would help greatly, thanks.**

 **-Tia Estas La Vivo**


End file.
